


The Rolling Stones Had It Right

by cmk418



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Circus, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-13
Updated: 2013-04-13
Packaged: 2017-12-08 09:16:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/759693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmk418/pseuds/cmk418
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you try sometimes, you just might find, you get what you need.</p><p>Or, more concisely, a circus AU involving trapeze artists.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rolling Stones Had It Right

**Author's Note:**

> For the trope_bingo prompt "AU:Circus". Obviously, this is fiction (so Dave, please, don't try this at home, we need you healthy for the playoffs.)

The two men slip into the tent, unobserved. 

“What are we doing here?” asks Alex.

Ryan points toward a figure working out on the trapeze. “Look.”

“Who is that?”

Ryan whispers, “Bolland.”

“One of yours?”

Ryan laughs. “He’s on the crew.”

“Oh,” says Alex, as if that explains everything. And in a way, it does – the talent and the crew stay out of each other’s way unless absolutely necessary or… “You sleep with him?”

“Only once. A long time ago. Before you,” Ryan pulls Alex close and kisses him. “Nobody since.”

“Good,” says Alex. His eyes fall on Bolland, going through what looks like one of Henrik’s old routines. “He’s not bad.”

“He’s perfect.”

“You mean?” Alex’s voice fills with hope. He’s wanted so long to be able to break free of this place, but didn’t want to leave Daniel and Henrik without a third. 

“I’ve already packed,” answers Ryan.

“Let’s go,” says Alex.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Daniel reads the letter a third time. He doesn’t understand. And he really doesn’t want to tell Henrik. Perhaps he can…

“Ready to practice?” Henrik sticks his head into the trailer. He looks excited, which means he thought of a new move he wants them to try. It took a long time for Henrik to trust Alex as a third and as soon as Alex revealed himself able to take on any challenge, Henrik’s creativity with regards to the act blossomed. 

Finding out that Alex has abandoned them would be a blow. “I’m not feeling well,” Daniel lies, hoping that Henrik will take that as an excuse and leave him alone.

He should know better. Henrik barges into the trailer, presses a hand on Daniel’s forehead. “You’re not feverish,” says Henrik.

“No,” Daniel makes a vague gesture in the direction of his stomach. “I think I caught what Lu had.”

Henrik takes a step away from him. “I suppose we can do without for one day. You rest and make sure you drink plenty of water.”

“I will,” Daniel moves onto his cot and lays down. “Thank you, Henrik.”

He breathes a little easier as soon as he hears the door close. He reads the last paragraph of the letter again. “Don’t worry. I’ll be fine. And you will be too. You’ll find what you need in the main tent after midnight.”

Daniel resigns himself to spending the rest of the day in his stuffy trailer. Whatever Alex referred to in his letter had better be worth it.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Daniel walks into the tent, looking up at the platform where the Amazing Sedin brothers have been plying their trade for years. He’s never imagined doing anything else. 

The trapeze swings out, a figure upon it begins performing the act from 2008 flawlessly. Back then it was only him and Henrik, synchronizing their movements on individual swings to the delight of the spectators.

Daniel finds himself drawn to the platform, climbing the ladder, and reaching for his own swing. He watches the stranger, determines where he is in the performance and swings out.

Dave catches sight of him and nearly falters. He keeps going though, until the end of the routine and then stops, sitting on the swing facing him.

Daniel swings closer. “Come here,” he says. He moves into a position Dave’s seen a thousand times, hands outstretched, legs caught over the bar to hold him in place.

Dave is startled. The net is below – he made sure of it before he came up. But he’s never done anything like this before. And now Daniel Sedin (He knows it’s Daniel. He’s the only member of the crew that can tell the twins apart at a glance.) is asking him to cross that invisible line between the two of them.

He swings out, moving into a standing position. On the next movement toward Daniel, he falls forward, flipping his body through the air. He doesn’t think of putting his hands out until the last moment until Daniel comes toward him. He feels Daniel’s hands solidly grasp his wrists.

Daniel pulls the other man up until the two of them are standing side by side on the trapeze. Somehow, despite the fact that they’ve lost Alex, despite the fact that it’s going to take a lot of work to bring this man up to speed, he knows that this is what he’s been looking for, both as a fellow performer, and perhaps, something else as well. 

Alex was right. He found what he needs.


End file.
